


His Dream

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Steve wants to fight, not to perform at theaters and films to raise funds for the war.





	His Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



**His Dream  
** By CC  
April, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is for Alexcat, who wanted Avengers and Steve Rogers. I hope you like it!

* * *

Steve sat alone in his room after another performance as “Captain America”. That was the purpose that Senator Brandt had given him after Colonel Phillips disregarded his wishes to fight. Peggy had been very supportive, but even she risked her life when doing her job. All Steve did was perform in theaters and films, where he fought along other actors, not soldiers…

Doctor Erskine had chosen Steve, and trusted him to do what was right with his serum. Kruger had killed the doctor ad destroyed the last of it, but Steve was proof that it worked. He was not allowed to fight on the front until the scientists managed to reproduce the serum. What if they never did? The Nazis were still there, and Steve wanted to do his part in the fight. 

Being a performer was not his purpose. Being in the battlefield was Steve’s dream. He wanted to serve his country like Bucky and the other soldiers. He wanted to fight against the Nazis and bring justice and peace. Maybe now that he was going to Italy to perform for the soldiers there, he would have his chance. Maybe he would get out there and fight at last.


End file.
